


Messages

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a plunge and decided to send something sexy to your boyfriend. And clearly he was appreciative of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the new message that he just received from you, his heart racing and a feeling of giddiness rising up in his chest. He could have stared at it for hours but he had a team to watch over and train with. But really if Rin had nothing to do in the time that you had sent him that message, he would have definitely sent you a little something back in return. But all he could send to you was just a thank you text and call you beautiful for the message before putting it into his bag.

There was a swimming team that was waiting for their captain.

But during the practice, all Rin could think about was the message you had sent to him and the amount of trust you had in him to be able to do so. There was something stirring inside him and he wanted to just up and leave to go to you, knowing that you would be able to stoke and fuel the small fire that was beginning to burn in him. But he had to get his responsibilities in order, no matter how much he wanted to set them aside to be able to do what he wanted. His team was counting on him and Rin didn’t want them to see this desperate side of him.

Rin had kept his patience in check, but time seemed to slow down even further for him when he thought about how much he wanted to rush to your home and see you. When he was sure that twenty minutes had passed and looked to the clock, he had to suppress his irritation when barely ten minutes had passed.

He wondered what you were doing right now and if you were waiting for him.

Finally, _finally_ the practice was over!

After showering off the chlorine from the pool and getting dressed, Rin grabbed his bag and headed out from the pool. But instead of walking with Sousuke back to their dorm, he walked in the direction of the front gate.

He wouldn’t be staying in the dorms tonight.

Rin got on the train to get to you.

As he settled into his seaet, he pulled out his phone and once again stared at the message you had sent to him before his swim practice. But he didn’t want to indulge himself while he was on the train; he had no idea who could just look over at his phone and see what he was up to. He scrolled down to the most recent messages, your message telling him to do well in his practice after his ‘thank you’ text.

Getting off at the right stop, Rin walked in the direction of your home but you didn’t know that he was coming over. You would know in a few seconds as dialed your number and called it.

After a few seconds you had picked up. “ _Heeey…_ ” you sang into the phone.

“Hi baby,” he greeted, “I’m on my way to you. Is that okay?”

“ _Yeah, you know you’re always welcome here. Plus my parents just went on a spontaneous romantic trip so I’m all here by my lonesome._ ” You faked a dramatic sigh at the end. “ _So won’t you please come to me?_ ”

Rin smiled into the phone and turned a corner that lead down to your street. “Alone, huh? Is that the only reason why you were able to send that message to me?”

He heard you hum into the phone and some faint rustling in the background. “ _That’s part of the reason yeah. But I also know that you deserve a little treat too, seeing as you’re so good to me_.”

There, he was at the front of your house and let himself in through the gate. And as soon as he walked to the front door, you had opened it for him and stood there with your phone pressed against your ear. And seeing as you were together in person now, the both of you hung up and embraced each other tightly, Rin lifting you off the ground and pressing his nose into your neck.

When Rin had set you down on the ground, he leaned forward to kiss your cheek before pulling back. “I very much appreciate it. It’s something I can take with me on the go. Although… I prefer to have the real thing with me.”

You chuckled and shook your head with a smile, one hand resting on your hip. “Just get inside.” You ordered.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

After eating a light dinner, you were washing the plates you ate off of while Rin put away the leftover food. Your back was to him when he was finished and he stared at you from behind, a smile coming onto his face. He was still blown away from the amount of trust you had in him to send him such a naughty image. Once again, that same stirring from before had risen up in him again but it was stronger this time with your physical presence.

The faucet was shut off and Rin was quick to come forward and press himself against your back, hugging you from behind and pressing a kiss to your temple. “Thank you.” He muttered quietly.

You slipped off the rubber gloves off of your hands and gently pressed yourself against Rin’s body, his arms around you tightening. You knew that the thank you wasn’t for the meal you had prepared for the both of you; clearly his mind was still stuck on the message that you had sent him earlier in the day. And it really was a big deal for the both of you to share something so personal that was meant to be just for your boyfriend.

“I’m glad you appreciate it. Though to be honest I was actually kind of scared to send it at first; I wasn’t sure what you would think.” You confessed to Rin.

“How did you think I would react?” Rin asked.

“I don’t know… I thought you would, like, reprimand me or something. Or maybe even get mad at me for sending it in the first place.” You said, shrugging your shoulders to try and appear nonchalant. But really on the inside you were happy that Rin had positively received it. He would probably never be able to measure your level of anxiety as you undressed yourself in your room earlier in the day and tried to pose yourself for the camera, and then hesitating for several minutes whether or not to really send it. Not to mention that once you sent it to him, waiting for his reply and waiting to see if he was angry, confused, or appreciative of the intimate picture you sent.

Sexting was one thing, something that you and Rin had indulged in every once in a while.

Sending nudes was another.

Once again Rin’s arms tightened around you and he pressed a reassuring kiss against your temple, humming in satisfaction. “Thank you for trusting me. It really means a lot to me that you would trust me to do that.”

It was your turn to smile. You didn’t know how Rin could take getting a dirty picture sent to him sound so romantic but he did. And clearly he was very happy about it, not just from the breathlessness in his voice when he brought it up but also from the poking from behind. “Did you think about it during your practice?” you asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes…” Rin hissed out. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it and about you. I just wanted to go straight to you and just… just be _with_ you instead of just thinking about it. I wanted to be with you instead of swimming.”

You let out a quiet laugh and reached a hand up to trace Rin’s jawline. “Wow, it must have really got you going if you really thought about choosing sex over swimming.”

Rin’s hands had disappeared beneath your shirt, feeling your skin and squeezing your waist. His right hand traveled low, beneath your jeans, and past the fabric of your panties. His fingers gently rubbed the lips of your pussy, making you gasp and grasp the edge of the sink for support. Rin grunted when the upper half of your body leaned forward to support yourself grasping the sink while the lower half of your body grinded against his erection. In turn, he grinded back slowly and chuckled when he heard the breathless moan leave your mouth.

His index finger gently circled your clit, drinking in your choked moans and pressing kisses against your neck. Red eyes eyed the way your arms shook and he knew that it was time to move to a different location.

Your head was in a daze when Rin pulled his hand out of your jeans and started to lead you away from the kitchen. You had thought maybe he was going to settle for the couch and have you naked under him as soon as possible. Instead you were whisked away from the living room and were walking up the stairs, moving towards the door that led to your bedroom.

As soon as the two of you were in your room, Rin had shut the door while you moved to pull the curtains over the windows. He was quick to turn on the ceiling light and started to remove his clothes while you removed your own. Rin was the first to be naked while you reached behind your back to unhook your bra.

When you were finally able to remove all of you clothing, Rin didn’t move immediately from his place. Instead he stood in his spot and seemed to drink the image of you undressed before him. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen you undressed before, but he really must have been moved from what you had sent to him.

Again, you didn’t know how Rin could turn just a simple, supposed to be sexy picture to seem like a giant romantic step in your relationship but he somehow did. Rin could be dirty and filthy if he wanted to; you had enough experience and dirty memories to confirm that. And you had thought that sending the nude would spark the carnal part of him. And it did, but apparently it titillated the romantic side of him more.

“So fucking beautiful…” Rin praised, looking so awestruck at your feminine form. He slowly walked forward to you, looking you up and down and raising his hands to trace the sides of your body. “You are so god damn gorgeous. I’m going to worship the hell of you like the goddess you are…”

That last compliment had your face flushing red and turning your gaze down the floor. “If anyone here is the god, it’s you…” you muttered out, your fingers tracing the ridges of Rin’s abdominals and up his chest.

Rin pulled you into an embrace, melting against his warm body and splaying your hands on his back. Slowly they moved down, one finger tracing down Rin’s spine until they stopped at his lower back and gently traced small circles. You looked up into red eyes, their gaze strong and intense on you. He slowly leaned down, his eyes shutting to kiss you.

But you effectively ruined the moment by grabbing Rin’s ass with both hands and squeezing.

You laughed when Rin jumped back from you and yelped.

You held your stomach and laughed, unable to get Rin’s surprised expression out of your mind.

“Geez… spunky little thing, aren’t you?” Rin chuckled out, trying to play off the moment and rubbing the back of his neck.

Trying to calm down from your small fit, you let out a happy sigh and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. You crooked your finger towards him, quietly giggling at how fast Rin was to come to you. He kneeled before you and started rubbing his hands over your thighs. For just a few moments it was silent between the two of you as you just gazed at each other.

Finally you broke the silence with an, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” RIn reciprocated.

Rin moved to take a spot on the top of your bed but had maneuvered you to sit in his lap. His hands held your hips firmly as he leaned forward to start kissing at your neck. You threaded your hands through his maroon colored hair, admiring the softness as it slipped through your fingers.

You reached a hand between your bodies to grasp at Rin’s cock to stroke it. When you had started to move your hand up and down, he groaned against your neck and bucked his hips up. You needed to last the foreplay a little bit longer so while you were still jerking off Rin, you pulled back to look at him again. You called out his name to get his attention and asked, “How badly did you want to see me after seeing that picture?”

In return, Rin had started to trace your clit again. “So fucking much…! I couldn’t stop thinking about you during the practice…”

“Tell me more.” You commanded, trying to keep you voice strong despite the weakness you were feeling from your pearl being played with. You bit your bottom lip when he pressed two fingers inside your hole, gently fingering you to prepare you.

“All I could think about… was that I needed you. I wanted practice to be over as soon as possible but time was just moving too damn _slow_!” he growled, remembering the frustration he felt earlier.

“Did you get hard during your practice since you were thinking of me so much?” you questioned, your hand becoming slick from the precum that was beginning to leak from Rin’s cock. “Did you get hard for me Rin?”

Rin hastily nodded his head and pressed his forehead against your shoulder to hide his face. “Yes… I popped a god damn boner during my practice thinking about you. I had to swim the damn thing away instead of take care of it like I really wanted.”

“Oh really? Take care of it?” You used your free hand to cup Rin’s face and have him look you in the eyes again. “Do you mean take care of it as in masturbate? Were you thinking of leaving during your practice to jerk yourself off?”

“Thought about it…” Rin confessed to you, his voice slightly breathy. “But I would have rather been with you instead baby… Being with you is always the best (Name).”

Rin’s fingers retreated from you and lifted his hand, sticking his middle finger into his mouth to suck off the essence that had clung to his fingers after fingering you. Then he pressed his index finger to your mouth which you were happy to do. You sucked his finger clean and finally released his cock, looking down at your hand that was wet with Rin’s precum.

Knowing that Rin’s gaze was on you, you slowly wiped the fluid on your left breast, making the skin shine from the moisture. You heard something hitch in Rin’s throat and you suppressed the giggle that wanted to come out. Your right hand held the back of Rin’s head as he leaned forward to suck your left nipple into your mouth, his tongue circling the sensitive part of your breast and then pulling back to blow air on it.

Your legs shook in anticipation, your womanhood pulsing with need for your lover. “Ri… Rin…” you weakly called out, gently tugging on the back of his head when he didn’t hear you. When he had pulled back from your breast, you had leaned your forehead against his and whispered a single word to him. “Now.”

Rin steadied one hand on his cock and secured the other on your hip as he lowered you down onto him. He made you take him in slowly and drank in the sight of your pussy accepting him inside you. When he had lowered you all the way down to his pelvis, he uttered one word, “Fuck.”

“Hold me?” you asked, almost sounding pleading and desperate.

He was quick to comply.

Your arms wound around his neck and you breathed in the scent of his hair, the faint smell of chlorine still lingering in hair but not bothering you. Gently you rocked against him, Rin moving in sync with you and his hands holding your hips. His lips pressed kisses against your collarbone and then moving up to suck and bite a mark into your neck. When you felt teeth sink into your skin, you groaned and clenched around him.

Teeth bit a little bit harder into your skin, making you moan right out loud.

He would bite, then soothe it with a few kisses, suck at the skin and repeat the process. You rolled your hips agonizingly slow, going counter clockwise and then going in the opposite direction.

A hand slapped your ass cheek, letting you know that Rin liked what you were doing and was rewarding you for it.

He finally pulled back to admire the piece of art he had left on your neck. And although you couldn’t see it, you knew that it was probably pretty dark and you were going to have to use a lot of concealer to cover up the mark.

Rin reached up and touched the mark, tracing the outside of it and careful not to apply any pressure to the bruise. “I’d like a picture of this later.”

“I think I’ve already spoiled you with one picture for today.” You laughed. Then you leaned forward and pressed a hand to Rin’s chest, tracing his collarbone and giving him a chaste kiss to his lips. “I fucking want you… Do you want me too?” you asked, hoping that you sounded sexy to him.

“You don’t even have to ask. I want you all the time, by my side, in front of me, in my bed.” Rin stated confidently.

“Right.” You confirmed.

Today, you wanted to be relentlessly fucked by Rin until lines blurred together, making you lose all your senses.

Once again you wound your arms around Rin’s neck and held onto him as he began to move in time with you. You’d sink your hips down and he’d thrust up, repeating these actions over and over. Although it was a collaborated effort in the beginning, the dominant side of RIn had begun to peek out more and more. You thought how it was funny that Rin was so obsessed with teamwork, especially when it came to relays, but when it came to this, it was seemingly a one man effort that he easily got lost in.

When it came to riding Rin, you still had to teach him to work in sync with you to the end rather than working himself up to the point of doing all the work.

You had been pushed onto your back, Rin hooking his hands under the back of your knees and drove his hips forward into you harshly, making you gasp and grab onto the bed sheets. You could barely think as Rin’s cock slid in and out of you and you were almost so lost in the sensations that you hadn’t heard RIn’s command.

“Touch yourself…” Rin grunted out. “I want to see you touch yourself… (Name)…”

With your right hand you slid your hand down your body, knowing that Rin’s eyes were on you, and played with your clit. Your little pearl sensitive in this moment and you shuddered when your index finger had lightly pressed against it before you began to circle around it. “Shi… Shit, Rin….” You choked out.

With the combined sensations of Rin fucking you and you touching yourself, you barely keep it together and knew that you’d be having your orgasm quite soon.

Rin’s hands had stopped holding onto your legs and his hands placed themselves on either side of your head, red eyes staring down intensely at you. “Fucking gorgeous…!” Rin hissed out as his hips began to work furiously into you, his orgasm coming soon as well. “(Name)… Baby, I’m about to cum!”

“Do it.” You encouraged him. “Cum inside me, please. I want you to fill me up Rin. Please, I want it so bad!”

“God damn, don’t do that! Don’t beg like that, you know I ngh… You know I _love_ that!”

One, two, three, four, five more thrusts and your pussy had clamped down on him. His cock spasmed inside you and was giving you thick streams of cum that you could feel already leaking out even though Rin was still plugged in you. Even then, Rin still kept driving his hips forward to ride out his orgasm and you couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation, sensitive after climax.

Finally Rin had pulled out and laid beside you, pulling your weak body against his and kissing your forehead. Sluggishly, you brought your hand up to rest against his chest and place it right over his heart. Sleep overcame you quickly, not able to notice that Rin had reached for his phone and pointed the camera over you.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, you couldn’t help but admire the photo Rin had sent of you.

It was a picture of you and Rin just after the intense fuck you and he had together, you curled up against his side and your eyes shut and Rin giving a sleepy grin up at the camera. You pinched the screen to zoom in on your boyfriend’s face, just fondly down at it.

You put your phone in your purse and looked at the rack of clothes you were standing in front of. Today you had gone shopping at the mall with a group of your girlfriends and one of them wanted to stop by one of the department stores for a specific pair of shoes that she wanted. And you figured that you’d browse and look at some things too.

You had a few items of clothing in your left arm to try on and were still searching through a rack of sweaters when your phone went off with a little notification. Reaching into your purse, you saw that the message was from Rin again and it was another picture message. “Damn, how many pictures did he take of that night?” you muttered to yourself, though it wasn’t out of frustration.

Opening the message, your eyes widened and you immediately pressed your phone against your chest.

You needed to get to a changing room… quick.

In the privacy of one of the changing rooms in the store, you set aside the clothes you were holding and focused on your phone. You stared at the message that Rin had sent you and had to suppress a laugh of giddiness that you wanted to let out. You texted back to him, “ _Finally returning the favor?_ ”

“ _You know it baby ;)”_

You stared at the mirror in front of you and then to your phone.

“ _Here’s another gift to you._ ”

You discarded your shirt and posed the camera in front of your body, just capturing you in your bra and thankful that the changing room had good lighting.


End file.
